Thermal Flares
The Thermal Flares are a semi-''Codex'' Chapter of Space Marines that were founded during the 4th Founding. Though they do serve the Emperor, half their Chapter broke off to form The Banished after a second hive fleet wiped out the squat worlds. As a result the Ordo Hereticus is watching much to the Thermal Flares ire. The Thermal Flares have a slightly higher amount of psykers than normal. They hail from an unknown Linage. They are Currently Fighting in an ongoing war for the Frontier. History The Return of The Men Of Iron In 359.M37, an Adeptus Mechanicus exploratory force when missing after failing to return from their expedition to the space hulk Archaeo-Rex seeking out archaetech and potential Standard Template Constructs. The Thermal Flares went to investigate the reasons why the Mechanicus expedition had not returned. What they found was both strange and terrifying in equal measure. The Archaeo-Rex :"What is this? Living machines...your stupi -Ahaaa haa haaa..." ::— Adeptus Mechanicus Exploratory Force Member Transmission before being killed After arriving upon the massive space hulk by assault boats, the Thermal Flares began their search for the missing Mechanicus explorators. They eventually found them, but most of them were already dead. However, they found one sole survivor amongst them, though he was barely sane enough to talk. He told his Space Marine saviours that there were deadly sentient machines aboard the space hulk, and that they called themselves the 'Men of Iron'. Leary after receiving such disturbing news, the Thermal Flares sent word to send in their Veteran Marines of the elite 1st Death Company. :"Yes Sir. Wait, is that the Men of Iron? Impossible, their long dead!" ::— 1st Death Company Transmission Not much is known what occurred after the 1st Death Company boarded the derelict space hulk. That the 1st Death Company somehow managed to come back at all, was a miracle in itself, yet they had also managed to acquire an ancient subservient AI as well as huge amounts of archaeotech. The lead Archmagos of course, coveted this long lost technology, and graciously the Thermal Flares gave them 90% of it. Upon receiving this advanced technology, the Archmagos and his Mechanicus contingent departed for Mars. Since that time, the Polar Flares' willingness to assist the Adeptus Mechanicus did not go unrewarded, and so, the Priests of Mars have continued to assist the Thermal Flares whenever they've requested it. Flarian Civil War The Thermal Flares had just finished with the defense of a squat home world from a splinter fleet of Leviathan. the Chapter was down to around 600 Battle Brothers. However the First Company Captain had recently acquired a mysterious power sword from a disguised Alpha Legionary. it slowly corrupted the first company captain to the service of Khorne. After a week he and the entire 1st, 5th, and 6th were to side with him. they turned upon the loyalists like crow turns on it's own if the other crows are nearly dead. Assassination of Chapter Master Polaris Home World Polariso is located in the Polaris Sub-sector along with it's planet Uther. Polariso is a earth-sized moon that orbits a gas giant, which is around 100,000 miles wide and orbits around a supergiant red star. The force of it's gravity is about 1.4 G. It is a classified as a Death World/Civilised World with chilling temperatures of 0 C to -200 C on a third of the planet. There is also a lot of volcanic activity making it hard to survive there. Another third of the planet consists of plains which have winged horses and large docile bulls. The final third of the planet consists of verdant jungle, a place of foreboding and death for any outsiders. People and Wildlife The people of Polariso are evolved humans who possess modern techology. There are also some alien Zoats who live upon the moon. This world also has unusually large bear-like creatures that reside on the moon... Notable Campaigns *'The Alpha War (600.M32)' - The insidious Alpha Legion attacks the system and the 10 year old Thermal Flares Chapter, with the assistance of the ferocious Space Wolves, just barely managed to contain the Alpha Legion and it's allies within the system. This also shapes their tactics for the rest of their history. *'The Conquering of the ''Archaeo-Rex (359.M37)' - The Thermal Flares' 1st Death Company gets sent in. they came back with an allied AI of the Iron Men. *'The 6th Black Crusade(901.M36)' - The Thermal Flares defended the Imperial world of Arkreach during the Sixth Black Crusade, when the Forces of Chaos launch a massive incursion into Imperial space. *'Hive Fleet Solaris''' (100.M40) - Hive Fleet Solaris Attacks system. 4 Chapters die in the defence of the system. Many others took major casualties including the Polar Flares. Half the system is cleansed of all life as a result. Which left all chapters weak and uncertain of their future. *'Defense of Charlo (990.M41)' - During the Second Tyrannic War the Thermal Flares managed to defend one of the Squat Home Worlds from the vile Tyranids, but as result, half the Chapter split off and began the Flarian Civil War. *'Flarian Civil War (995.M41)' - A short but bloody civil war for the Chapter's leadership, the traitorous battle-brothers ultimately lost and were cast out, becoming the Renegade warband known as the Banished. *'The 13th Black Crusade/War For Polaris's Star (999.M41) -' The Dispoiler Attacked the Polaris Sub-sector Just as the Primaris Space Marine Chapter, The Corpse Wolves Arrived within system. All the chapters with in the system were forced into becoming part of the "Flarian Compact". They defeated the Tratiors and drove them from the system. *'Flarian-Unforgiven War(999.M41)' - The Dark Angels and several of their successor chapters attack the world redeemers. The Flarian compact defends itself fiercely. *'Or'erith War' (11.M42-Present Time) - The necrons of the Or'erith Dynasty awaken in the Polaris system. at the same time the Black Legion invades again and plunges the the sector into war once more.However an Indomitus taskforce soon arrives and drives the warring factions away from imperial sector space. however the Thermal Flares, Shadow Flares, and Blood Wings continue to harass the Necrons, Chaos, and other Xenos fighting over the Frontier. Chapter Organisation Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Specialist Companies Combat Doctrine The Thermal Flares place a preference on ranged combat over melee. Special Tactics Polarite Landing A polarite is a hollowed-out planet pole, generally from a Dead World. This massive object usually becomes largely frozen over time as the polarite travels from system to system as it is pulled by several ships of the Chapter's fleet. As this massive floating object possesses no warp drives, they must travel at sub-light speeds. The Thermal Flares often bring lots of additional water aboard several escort vessels, and utilise it so that the outside of the polarite becomes a massive ball of ice. They do this so that it looks like a giant comet, but in reality it is a weapon of mass destruction. Then, utilising the inertia of their vessels, they release the polarite, hurtling it towards their chosen target, when then crashes into the poles of a planet, causing massive devastation. The purpose is to either destabilise a planet's orbit or to take out a planet's magnetic field. this tactic was adopted from the Ork roks. Specialised Tech Fly-Packs Fly-packs are an old invention made in 200.M35 which allows the user 100 hours of straight flying with hydrogen fuel. Gene-Seed The Thermal Flares gene sire is unknown. However this has not stopped speculation on who they're gene sire could be. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Megalos' *'Chapter Master Polaris' *'Master Of The Forge Peterson' *'Scout Marine Roarmous' *'Techmarine Martin' Chapter Fleet *'1 ''Apocalypse-class Battleship''' *'55 ''Lunar-class Cruisers''' *'100 Escort-class ships' Notable Vessels *''The Apocalypse Carrier'' (Apocalypse-class Battleship) - The Apocalypse Carrier is a mighty Apocalypse-class Battleship and the Thermal Flares flagship. The Polar Flares modified this Apocalypse-class battleship to be a giant fortress that could protect it's self with out loads of fighters and/or bombers *''The Apocrain Moon'' (Lunar-class Cruiser) - This vessel was salvaged from the same space Hulk that the Chapter's Flagship came From. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Thermal Flares primarily wear Crimson and Midnight Blue coloured power armour. The Imperialis or Aquila on the chest guard is coloured Purple. The top of the helmet is gold in colour while the backpack is Orange in colour. The right shoulder pauldron bears the Green coloured squad specialty symbol, which designates a battle-brother's role (Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran). A white Low Gothic numeral on the inset of the shoulder pauldron designates squad number. A white Low Gothic numeral centered on the left poleyn (knee guard) designates company number. Sergeants are designated by a vertical green stripe on their helmets. Chapter Badge The 'Thermal Flares' Chapter badge is a stylised Thermometer one side icey and the other side fiery. and flare icon centered on a field of half Crimson and Half Midnight Blue. Quotes By About (Feel free to add your own) Trivia * Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Chapters of Unknown Lineage